The Pool Room
by pocket-doctor
Summary: Dean stumbles into a flat in hopes of getting absolutely wasted for just one night, but finds himself running into someone he wasn't quite expecting. WARNING: Dean/Castiel, graphic smut, strong language. Oneshot. Does not contain major spoilers.


Stumbling out of the hallway and through the apartment door, the demon hunter tried to adjust to the suddenly dark surroundings. He couldn't quite remember the blonde girl's name, but that didn't matter to Dean. If the young girl at the bar was holding her promise of free alcohol, drugs, and mindless sex, that was about as good as it could get. She pulled him by the wrist through the large, crowded apartment towards the bar. The heavy beats of the loud music were vibrating up through his spine with every step he took. It was hard to tell in the dim neon lights just how many drugged up, sex craved alcoholics were kicking around in their own filth. Probably more than a hundred, by the sound of it.

Dean quickly found a beer thrown in his hand and his ass planted down in a stained brown sofa. The people around him looked tired, fucked up, drugged up. Exactly what Dean wasn't and exactly what he had every intention of being. The constant struggle of trying to survive in his usual demon hunting life was too much. He just wanted, even for one night, to forget about everything. To get completely and utterly smashed. And this seemed like the right place to do it.

Being thrown into Hell didn't have a good effect on him. He was just a person, and the things he'd seen were getting to him. It had taken a while, but they finally did. It wasn't new for Sam to see Dean stumble back home from the pub and pass out. There wasn't any real way to stop him from drinking. Sure, sometimes it was hard to leave the side of his brother, but if it was the only way to temporarily erase those painful memories, then so be it.

He never was one for those sorts of gatherings though. Dean always preferred the bars and pubs as opposed to the flashing lights and smell of sweat and humidity. It was nice though, he had to admit. Within minutes he had two beers down, and while normally it would take a lot more than that to have some kind of effect on him, the adrenaline of the environment was definitely pumping his blood faster.

The blonde girl, still unnamed, had been dancing with a few other minimally dressed women. Well, not so much dancing as swaying to the penetrating music and grinding up against each other. Teases. If he could stay conscious for the night, he'd be fucking each of them. He came here for alcohol and sex, and he wasn't leaving until he had both of those. The more, the better. Sitting on the sofa and watching them was starting to get boring. He could feel the heat rising in his body straight from the pit of his stomach. Almost instinctively, he held his beer in one hand and dropped the other to his crotch. There wasn't anyone else on the couch with him, and even if there was they wouldn't notice. Frankly, Dean didn't care. There was bound to be someone having full on sex in that room, somewhere. He couldn't really tell.

Another minute passed and the blonde girl nor her friends made no sign of returning. Whatever they were on was making them stay on their feet. Barging over there and grabbing one of them wouldn't go down too well with everyone else. But Dean really couldn't wait any longer. He'd been palming himself through the thick denim of his jeans for too long; the demon hunter was throbbing beneath his fly and needed a release. He sculled whatever was left of his beer, grabbed the fullest one off the table, then jumped up.

Past the horde of completely wasted dancers, past the pot smokers and coke sniffers hauled up near the hallway, and Dean fumbled his way round the pitch black remainder of the apartment. From the lights on the floor either side of the hall, he could tell which rooms were most likely occupied. The place was huge; down one set of closed doors and another, he started giving up hope. If he couldn't find somewhere to sink down in privacy and jack off, he'd just have to do it in the hallway. Just as Dean was giving up on finding a room, he tried to handle of a door with no light underneath. A pang of relief hit him as the door opened and no startled screaming came from inside. Fumbling around the side of the door frame, he found a switch and flicked it. A few seconds later and two lights lit up on the ceiling, revealing a pool table in the middle of the room and boxes around the outside. In terms of people, it was empty. Perfect.

Just as he stepped foot inside, a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him back out into the hallway, making him drop his empty beer bottle. Whoever grabbed him didn't take any notice of that. Changing from darkness to brightness to darkness again wasn't doing too well on Dean's eyes. After a few seconds of squinting, his vision came back to him. Inches away from his face was an unshaven man, complete with striking blue eyes that swam with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked.

Dean could only frown back at his captor, slightly annoyed at this interruption of very important matters. "What are _you_ doing here, Cas?"

"I was looking for you. Sam had no idea you'd left. I checked your usual drinking spots, couldn't find you, so I thought something bad might have happened. What are _you_ doing here?"

The angel, standing a little too close, breathed straight on Dean's jaw with the last sentence. "I just need to- give me a minute, alright? Cas, personal space!" With that, Castiel loosened his grip on the demon hunter who slipped into the pool room and slammed the door shut. He pulled at his belt and unbuttoned the denim as he stumbled to the far side of the pool table. His jeans and his boxers dropped down to his ankles, then were quickly kicked off and discarded. The several minutes of his cock being restrained behind the thick fabric was agonising. He coiled his fingers around the shaft, tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and started pumping. The relief and feeling of his cold, tight grip around his dick made him more drunk in pleasure than the multiple beers he'd had. It would have been better if one of the girls was there, naked and bent over the pool table. His steady, skilful strokes made him so lost in ecstasy that he didn't care at all that Castiel was standing next to him. Dean simply twitched his mouth to a smile, kept beating at a faster pace and laughed to himself.

"Aren't you.. suppose to be like... pure or- _fuck_," Dean managed to say before feeling a different hand curl around his dick. Throwing his eyes open and looking down, he saw Cas reaching over and replacing Dean's hand with his own.

"What the fuck are you- _ahh fuck," _the demon hunter managed to blurt out before he gave in to the increased pleasure. If Dean hadn't been so sexual in his life and trained himself to hold out for longer, he could have cum right then. The feeling of someone else getting him off was way better than he could have done himself. As soon as he grew accustomed to the rhythm, he managed to spit out some more words. "But... why are you- _ah_, doing this? I thought you weren't- oh _fuck_- sexual?"

"It's fascinating, how you completely lose control as soon as someone touches you. I've never had the chance to see it for myself," the dull tone in Castiel's voice was more curious than sexual.

Dean looked up from the tight grip and met the angel's gaze. He'd seen him many times before, but he'd never really noticed how human and... so fucking good looking he was. The handsome man may have just been a vessel, but he was still human. The train of thought that entered Dean's mind was some what horrible, but utterly irresistible.

The semi-naked man forced himself out of Castiel's hold and shifted towards the angel. He gripped down on the wooden edges of the pool table either side of him, pinning him against the side. Dean pressed his open mouth under Castiel's jawline, the stubble rough against his lips. The angel in the trench coat didn't seem to react at all, but didn't push away. After kissing and licking at his jaw until a dull red mark appeared, Dean leaned back to look at the other man's slightly flushed face.

"Is this a common practise that I'm not aware of? I've seen kissing but not like this," Cas said, still in the apathetic tone.

"You may not have realised it but you're a human with a perfectly good sex drive, and that's all that matters to me," Dean said through gritted teeth. "I came here for sex and I'm not leaving 'till I get some." The demon hunter bit and sucked at the vessel's neck, running his hands over his chest and pushing the trench coat down. Dean ground his hips against Castiel, the friction sending waves of want and need for the undeniably handsome angel.

Within moments he had the oversized jacket off and strewn over the green velvet, pulling at the buckle of Castiel's belt and all the while covering his neck and collar with lust driven bite marks. It was obvious that Cas was enjoying every second of it; his breathing was heavy, his neck was craned backwards, and not to mention his willingness to have Dean handle him so roughly. Belt threaded out of the loops and dropped carelessly to the ground, Dean made quick work of undoing the other man's fly and tugging the slacks down to his ankles. The demon hunter had dominance the whole time, slipping one hand between the two of them and stroking them both while pulling off Castiel's shirt with the other. When the rest of the vessel's clothes joined the trench coat, Dean pulled his teeth off the bruised flesh and whispered into Cas' ear.

"Turn around and bend the fuck over."

There was no point in arguing with neediness and demanding tone of Dean's command. Now completely naked, Castiel spun around, facing the door. Without waiting another second, the demon hunter twisted the angel's arm around, pinning it to his back and shoved him forcefully down onto the pool table. It was the perfect height for Dean's hips to be level with the other man's arse. His need was too strong to treat Castiel gently. He reached forwards, forcing three of his fingers into Cas' mouth. The angel, slightly nervous of how rough he was being pushed around, was hesitant to move or react. Dean grew impatient within seconds. He raised his other hand out behind him, then brought it down hard against Castiel's pale skin. The angel hissed at the sting, biting down on Dean's fingers, a red mark appearing where he'd been hit. Cas was instantly licking and sucking on the digits, the warm, slick willingness only driving the hunter onwards. Dean pulled his fingers out, only to slide one into Castiel's tight entrance and make the angel hiss. He could feel him tense with obvious discomfort, but Dean knew the only way to make Cas feel pleasure was to go faster. The vessel grabbed the pool table, his moaning only growing louder as Dean picked up the pace with his finger. Sharp breaths and low moans were escaping from Castiel's throat, but he made no protest.

"Oh _fuck_, Dean-" Cas barely stuttered as two digits were shoved inside him. The hunter leaned forward and threaded his other hand through the angel's hair, throbbing erection prodding at his thigh. He kept sliding his two fingers in and out, loosening Castiel for a third. The angel could only stay pinned down to the pool table, Dean shoving him forcefully down on the velvet. The wooden legs shook as he rocked with Dean's movements, the discomfort disappearing as two strong fingers hit against something inside him. A sudden wave of pleasure coursed through his spine, arching his back as he yelled out, his breath turning into broken pants.

The hunter, much to Cas's annoyance, pulled his fingers out. He'd just stopped feeling pain, why was he pulling out now? Dean grabbed reached up and grabbed his shoulders, rolling him onto his back. Without any warning, he spat on his palm and reached down, sliding the head of his dick into Castiel. Throwing his head back against the pool table, Dean leaned over the angel's naked body and biting down hard on the exposed flesh. Through gritted teeth, Cas could only groan and grab Dean's hair as the hunter sunk into him. There was one part of Dean that told him to slow down and be gentle, to give Castiel a chance to get use to it. The other part, and the much more dominant side, just wanted to fuck him senseless. He grabbed hold of the angel's waist, pushing them down painfully against the wooden edge. Throwing his head back, he pulled out and slammed back in, feeling Castiel physically shake beneath him. Looking down, the pale, naked figure beneath him was flushing red, a layer of sweat covering his skin. His hands were tangled in his own hair, eyes screwed shut, teeth biting down hard as Dean kept thrusting deep into him. There was no slowing down, his pace only quickening as the muscles loosened.

Pushing himself up, Castiel managed to line himself so Dean his that sweet spot inside him each time. And each time he could feel the demon hunter's thrusts growing faster, his hands gripping down harder on his waist. Screwing his eyes open, he looked up to meet the green, lustful stare of Dean. Letting out an animalistic growl, the hunter leaned forward, pressing a bruising kiss to Catiel's mouth, muffling his pleasure-driven moans as he came. The strong smell of cum and sweat filled the air as Dean pulled out, gasping for breath as he went over the edge.

Still straddling Castiel's thighs, Dean looked down at the angel. There was nothing but pure lust as he looked back up at him, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk. His was still catching his breath, chest rising and falling. Dean shot him a grin as he leaned down, pressing his tongue to Cas's chest to lap up the drops of sweat and cum.

"That was," Castiel panted, "nothing I've ever experienced in my life."

Dean could only snicker. "Trust me, fucking you was a lot better than one of these drunk sluts down the hall. And sorry about the bruises," he said, planting a kiss to painful red marks covering Castiel's neck.


End file.
